Rose McGowan
"NYC fashion week kicked my a**! Back home recuperating. :)" - Rose comments on 2011 New York Fashion Week via Twitter on September 15, 2011 Italy born Irish-American television and film actress Rose McGowan portrayed the role of Paige Matthews from Season 4 through 8 of the WB series Charmed. Biography Born in a barn to Terri and Irishman Daniel McGowan in Florence, Italy on September 5, 1973, Rose is the second eldest of six children and grew up in the United States. Her parents, who were members of the Children of God cult, divorced when she was ten years old, afterwhich Rose lived with her father in Seattle, Washington. : As a child she and her parents moved around extensively and at the age of 14 she was confined to a drug rehabilitation clinic because of the way she chose to express herself through fashion and make-up. She claimed she hadn't done any drugs at that time and later ran away from home, leaving her homeless for a year. : At the age of 15, Rose legally emancipated herself from her father's home and four years later she arrived in Los Angeles, California where she pursued an acting career. She gained notoriety in the mid-1990s when she began dating goth-rocker Marilyn Manson. : In early 2008, Rose was in a car accident, the impact from the crash caused one of the temple arms of her glasses to slice into her face. Rose was afraid she might lose her eye, but an eye specialist along with a plastic surgeon corrected the wounds leaving a subtle difference in her appearance. : Rose was engaged to film director Robert Rodriguez but called off the engagement in 2009. Career First starring in the film "Encino Man" in 1992, Rose has appeared in numerous features films including "The Doom Generation", "Scream", "Jawbreaker", "Grindhouse" and most recently "Dead Awake" and "Conan the Barbarian". She has also appeared on various television series ranging from "Nip/Tuck", "The Essentials" and "Law & Order: SVU". : Rose will next appear in a feature film currently in production entitled "Rosewood Lane". : Rose Talks About Her Time on Charmed About her time on Charmed, Rose stated: "There are huge positives and huge negatives to doing a TV series: I don't like to think of all the movie roles I missed, but it was really interesting to follow a character over a period of time. My character was the youngest sister, so I kind of played her like a baby Lucille Ball, but she's also a bit of a schmuck, who you feel sorry for but still think is kind of hot."''rose-mcgowan.com After the conclusion of ''Charmed Rose said: "Well, getting up late is so much more my style, so that's been fantastic. But it is very strange to have to give up what was the kind of family that I never really had growing up. The people on the show know more about me than my best friends at the time did. I miss that a lot, actually. I thought about that a couple of times and definitely teared up. It taught me how to work and function in a family, and how if you have problems with somebody not to just run away. And I kind of wound up playing my off-screen character on the set as well — I filled the role of the person who makes everybody laugh, so they all think I'm this goofy person. Once I stepped into that I couldn't break out of it. I guess I am funny and goofy, but not all the time. I felt like it was my job to make everybody happy. I felt like the weird middle child."rose-mcgowan.com Feature Films *''The Tell-Tale Heart'' *''Rosewood Lane'' *''Conan the Barbarian'' *''Dead Awake'' *''Dylan's Wake'' *''Machete'' *''Fifty Dead Men Walking'' *''Grindhouse: Death Proof'' *''Grindhouse: Planet Terror'' *''The Black Dahlia'' *''Stealling Bess'' *''Monkeybone'' *''Strange Hearts'' *''The Last Stop'' *''Ready to Rumble'' *''Sleeping Beauties'' *''Jawbreaker'' *''Southie'' *''Phantoms'' *''Devil in the Flesh'' *''Lewis & Clark & George'' *''Nowhere'' *''Seed'' *''Going All the Way'' *''Scream'' *''Kiss & Tell'' *''Bio Dome'' *''The Doom Generation'' *''Encino Man'' Television Series and Made-for-T.V. Films *''Pastor's Wife'' *''Law & Order: SVU'' *''Nip/Tuck'' *''The Essentials'' *''Charmed'' *''Elvis'' *''The Killing Yard'' *''What About Joan?'' *''True Colors'' Upcoming Projects Rose will appear in the film Rosewood Lane, a thriller produced by Victor Salva, the producer of the Jeepers Creepers franchise. Rose was confirmed as the lead character on February 9, 2011. Victor stated that Rose will be playing the lead role and described the film saying: :This particular suburban nightmare is about a popular radio talk show host who, after her alcoholic father dies, decides to move back into her childhood home. When she does, she finds out that her neighbors are terrified of their local paperboy. She thinks they’re all crazy—until she meets the boy herself and discovers the teen is not just dangerous, but a terrifying and cunning sociopath…one who may have killed her father and even others. Victor also described Rose's character in the film stating: :This is the first film I have written with a female lead. She is strong and courageous, but like most of us, when the doors close and she can drop her public facade, she is lonely, scared and vulnerable. And like most characters in a Victor Salva thriller, her ideas and beliefs about life, about good and evil and about what is possible and impossible, are put to some very intense and scary tests. In the case of ROSEWOOD LANE, it’s when she runs into an outwardly normal-looking paperboy who in reality is a tremendously dark, homicidal and who knows? Possibly even supernatural force. Quick Summary When radio talk show psychiatrist, Dr. Sonny Blake (Rose), moves back to her hometown, she takes notices of her neighborhood paper boy's unusual behavior. Images McRo2.jpg|In Los Angeles, December 15, 2011 McRo1.jpg McRo3.jpg McRo4.jpg McRo5.jpg McRo6.jpg McRo7.jpg McRo8.jpg RoseDanTanaDec3.jpg|Rose at Dan Tanas Restaurant in Los Angeles - December 13, 2011 RoseDanTanaDec2.jpg RoseDanTanaDec1.jpg RoseTwitterUnicef_(2).jpg|Inside the UNICEF Ball - Twitter pic - December 8, 2011 RoseUNICEF1.jpg|2011 UNICEF Ball presented by Baccarat held at the Beverly Wilshire Hotel - December 8, 2011 RoseUNICEF2.jpg RoseUNICEF4.jpg RoseUNICEF3.jpg RoseUNICEF5.jpg RoseUNICEF6.jpg RoseUNICEF7.jpg RoseUNICEF8.jpg RoseUNICEF9.jpg RoseUNICEF10.jpg roseunicef11.jpg roseunicef12.jpg RoseUnicef13.jpg RoseUnicef14.jpg RoseUnicef15.jpg RoseUnicef17.jpg rosenails1.jpg|Leaving Nail Salon in Los Angeles - December 8, 2011 rosenails2.jpg rosenails3.JPG rosenails4.JPG rosenails5.jpg rosenails6.jpg rosenails7.jpg rosenails8.jpg RoseNail9.JPG|Getting Nails done - December 8, 2011 rmlax01.jpg|Arriving at LAX - December 6, 2011 rmlax02.jpg rmlax03.jpg rmlax04.jpg rmlax05.jpg rmlax06.jpg Rmlax08.jpg Rmlax07.jpg Mrlax08.jpg RoseStBarts0.jpg|Rose in St. Bart - December 2, 2011 RoseStBarts02.jpg RoseRockNRoll.jpg RMGym1.jpg|Leaving a gym in Studio City - November 29, 2011 RMGym2.jpg RmGym3.jpg RmGym4.jpg RmGym5.jpg RoseTracey.jpg|Leaving Byron & Tracey Salon in Beverly Hills - November 28, 2011 RoseTracey1.JPG RoseTracey2.JPG RoseTracey3.jpg RoseTracey4.JPG RoseTracey5.jpg RoseGym1.jpg|Leaving a gym in Studio City, California - November 28, 2011 RoseGym2.jpg RoseGym3.jpg RoseGym4.jpg RoseGym5.jpg RoseDanTanaLeaving.jpg|Leaving Dan Tana's - November 24, 2011 RoseDanTana1.jpg RoseDanTana2.jpg RosedanTana3.jpg RoseGym04.jpg|Leaving a gym in Studio City - November 22, 2011 RoseGym01.jpg RoseGym02.jpg RoseGym03.jpg RoseLAX.jpg|At LAX - November 20, 2011 RoseLAX1.jpg RoseLAX2.jpg RoseLAX3.jpg RoseNewOrleans.jpg|In New Orleans - November 20, 2011 Rosewithtank1.jpg|With a tank - November 19, 2011 RoseGQ0.jpg| 2011 GQ Men of the Year Party in Dolce & Gabbana Dress - November 17, 2011 RoseGQ1.jpg RoseGQ2.jpg rosegq3.jpg RoseGQ4.jpg rosegq5.jpg RoseGQ6.jpg RoseGQ7.jpg|With Eli Roth and Michael Fassbender rosegq9.jpg RoseGQ8.jpg rosegq10.jpg rosegq11.jpg RoseBT1.jpg|Rose leaves the Byron & Tracey salon in Beverly Hills - November 17, 2011 RoseBT2.jpg RoseBT3.jpg RoseBT4.jpg RoseBT5.jpg RoseBT6.jpg RoseBT7.jpg RoseBT8.jpg rosebt9.jpg rosebt10.jpg rosebt11.jpg rosebt12.jpg rosemed1.jpg|At a Medical Building in West Hollywood - November 16, 2011 rosemed2.jpg rosemed3.jpg rosemed4.jpg rosemed5.jpg rosemed6.jpg RoseMed7.jpg Rosemed8.jpg rosemed9.jpg RoseNovember15,2011_(2).jpg|Twitter - November 15, 2011 RoseTimeWarner1.jpg|At Time Warner Signature Home Celebrity Event at Soho House - November 15, 2011 rmwar5.jpg rmwar6.jpg Rmwaro1.jpg Rmwaro2.jpg Rmwar3.jpg RoseTimeWarner2.jpg RoseTimeWarner3.jpg RmHSA1.jpg|Hollywood Style Awards - November 13, 2011 RmHSA2.jpg RoseHSA1.jpg RoseHSA3.jpg rmhsa5.jpg rmhsa6.jpg rmhsa7.jpg rmhsa8.jpg rmhsa9.jpg rmhsa10.jpg rmhsa11.jpg RmHSA12.jpg RoseHSA4.jpg RoseHSA5.jpg RoseHSA6.jpg RmHSAFinal.jpg RmHSA3.jpg RMHSA4.jpg rmmoc0.jpg|2011 MOCA Gala, An Artist's Life Manifesto, Directed by Marina Abramovic at MOCA Grand Avenue - November 12, 2011 rmmoc.jpg RmMoc1.jpg rmmoc2.jpg rmmoc3.jpg rmmoc4.jpg rmmoc5.jpg rmmoc6.jpg rmmoc8.jpg rmmoc9.jpg rmmoc10.jpg rmmoc11.jpg rmmoc12.jpg rmmoc13.jpg rmmoc14.jpg rmmoc15.jpg rmmoc16.jpg rmmoc17.jpg rmmoc18.jpg rmmoc19.jpg rmmoc20.jpg rmmoc22.jpg RoseMOCA1.jpg RoseMOCA2.jpg RoseMOCA3.jpg RoseMOCA4.jpg RoseMOCA5.jpg rmmoc21.jpg RmLisaTommy1.jpg|An Evening of Cocktails hosted by Lisa Love & Tommy Hilfiger - November 11, 2011 Rmlisatommy2.jpg rmChrisBenz0.jpg|At Chris Benz Movado Bold Dinner - November 10, 2011 RmChrisBenz1.jpg RMChrisBenz4.jpg|With Chris Benz RmChrisBenz3.jpg RMChrisBenz2.jpg Rmchrisbenz5.jpg RMTerra1.JPG|At Dolce & Gabbana Terraferma Event - November 9, 2011 RMTerra2.jpg RMTerra3.jpg RMTerra4.jpg RMTerra5.jpg RMTerra6.jpg Rmterra7.jpg RoseByron8.jpg|Rose leaves the Byron & Tracey salon in Beverly Hills - November 3, 2011 RoseByron7.jpg RoseByron6.jpg RoseByron5.jpg RoseByron4.jpg RoseByron3.jpg RoseByron2.jpg RoseByron1.jpg Rosebyron9.jpg RoseExtra1.jpg|Rose on "Extra" in The Grove, Los Angeles, California - November 2, 2011 RoseTheGrove0.jpg RoseTheGrove00.jpg RoseExtra2.jpg RoseExtra3.jpg RoseExtra4.jpg RoseExtra5.jpg RoseExtra6.jpg RoseExtra7.jpg RoseExtra8.jpg RoseExtra9.jpg RoseExtra10.jpg RoseExtra11.jpg roseextra12.jpg RoseExtra13.jpg RoseMcGowanExtra.jpg RoseTheGrove1.jpg|Arriving at The Grove for "Extra" - November 2, 2011 RoseTheGrove8.jpg RoseTheGrove2.jpg RoseTheGrove3.jpg RoseTheGrove4.jpg RoseExtra27.jpg roseextra17.jpg RoseExtra14.jpg RoseExtra15.jpg roseextra16.jpg RoseOct30(1).jpg|Out in Los Angeles - October 30, 2011 RoseOct30(2).jpg RoseConfidential1.jpg|Los Angeles Confidential Magazine's Men's Issue Cover Party at Palihouse Holloway - October 29, 2011 roseconfidential10.jpg roseconfidential3.jpg roseconfidential2.jpg roseconfidential4.jpg roseconfidential5.jpg roseconfidential6.jpg roseconfidential7.jpg roseconfidential8.jpg roseconfidential9.jpg roseconfidential11.jpg RoseHalloweenie.jpg|At Los Angeles Gay & Lesbian Center's "Halloweenie" - October 28, 2011 rosehalloween2.jpg rosehalloween3.jpg rosehalloween4.jpg RoseHalloween5.jpg Rosehalloween6.jpg Rosehall1.jpg Rosehall2.jpg Rosehall3.jpg Rosehall4.jpg Rosehall5.jpg Rosehall6.jpg RoseHalloweenie2.jpg Rosehalloween7.jpg Rosehalloween9.jpg Rosehalloween10.jpg RoseHalloween12.jpg RoseHalloween13.jpg RoseHalloween14.jpg Rosehalloweenietweet_(2).jpg Rosethetalk3_(2).jpg|Rose on CBS' "The Talk" discussing "The Pastor's Wife" - October 29, 2011 Rosethetalk_(2).jpg Rosethetalk2_(2).jpg Rosethetalk4_(2).jpg Rosethetalk5_(2).jpg Rosethetalk6_(2).jpg Rosethetalk7_(2).jpg RoseamfAR0.jpg|amfAR's Inspiration LA Gala at Chateau Marmont, Hollywood, CA - October 27, 2011 (suit by Tom Ford) RoseAtamfAR.jpg| RoseamfAR0.1.jpg RoseamfAR1.jpg RoseamfAR2.jpg RoseamfAR3.jpg roseamfar4.jpg roseamfar5.jpg roseamfar6.jpg RoseamfARTomFord.jpg RoseamFar9.jpg Roseamfar18.jpg Roseamfar13.jpg Roseamfar10.jpg|With Cameron Rosecameron_(2).jpg roseamfar11.jpg roseamfar12.jpg RoseamfAR14.jpg|With Colin Farrell Roseamfar15.jpg roseamfar16.jpg Roseamfar17.jpg|With Debbie Harry Rosedeborah_(2).jpg RoseSelma.jpg|With Selma Blair RoseMcGowanTheTell-TaleHeart.jpg|Rose in "The Tell-Tale Heart" RoseTellTaleHeart2.jpg RoseTellTaleHeart3.jpg Roselane1.jpg|Rose in "Rosewood Lane" Roselane2.jpg Roselane3.jpg Rosepastor.jpg|Rose in "The Pastor's Wife" Rosepastor0.png Rosepastor00.png Rosepastor04.jpg RosePastorWife2.jpg RosePastorWife3.jpg RosePastorWife4.jpg RosePastorWife5.jpg RosePastorWife6.jpg RosePastorWife1.jpg RoseComicConNYC1.jpg|Rose at New York City Comic Con with "Conan" co-stars - October 16, 2011 RoseConanCastNYC.jpg RoseComicConNYC2.jpg|Rose speaks at the "Conan" conference at NYC Comic Con - October 16, 2011 RoseComicConNYC3.jpg RoseMcGowanComicConNYC4.jpg RoseMcGowanComicConNYC5.jpg|With "Conan" co-star Jason Momoa RoseNYCComicCon.jpg|At New York City Comic Con - October 14, 2011 rmps1.jpg rmps2.jpg RoseNewTwitterpic2.jpg|On the Rialto Bridge in Venice, Italy - October 10, 2011 RoseNewTwitterpic_(2).jpg|Photoshopped into a street of New Orleans - Twitter, October 2011 rmge1.jpg|Genlux - Holiday Issue 2011 rmge2.jpg rmge3.jpg rmge4.jpg rmge5.jpg RoseGenExclusive1.jpg rmout1.jpg|Out in Los Angeles - September 27, 2011 rmout2.jpg rmev1.jpg|An Event Like No Other - Opening of New West Hollywood Library - September 24, 2011 rmev2.jpg rmev3.jpg rmev4.jpg Rmdoom.jpg|Doom Documentary - September 18, 2011 Rmdantana1.jpg||At Dan Tana - September 17, 2011 Rmdantana2.jpg RoseTwitter.jpg|With pups - Twitter, September 17, 2011 RoseZebraq1.jpg|At "V Magazine" Black & White Ball - September 15, 2011 RoseZebraq.jpg Rmchris00.jpg|At Chris Benz Spring 2010 - September 14, 2011 Rmchris0.jpg Rmchris1.jpg Rmchris2.jpg Rmchris3.jpg Rmvic1.jpg|Victoria's Secret Fashion Week Suite - September 14, 2011 Rmvic2.jpg Rmvic3.jpg Rmvic4.jpg Rmvic5.jpg RoseVictoriaTwitter_(2).jpg|With Carlos Rosee3.jpg|AnOther Magazine Issue 21 Launch Party – September 13, 2011 Rosee2.jpg Rosee4.jpg Rosee1.jpg Roseo1.jpg|A Celebration of Fashion Next - September 12, 2011 Roseo2.jpg Roseo3.jpg Roseo4.jpg RosePup1.jpg|With Millie - September 12, 2011 RM0.jpg|At Preen by Thornton Bregazzi Spring 2012 fashion show during Mercedes-Benz Fashion Week at IAC Building in New York - September 11, 2011 RM02.jpg RM01.jpg RosePreen0.jpg RMSept11(1).jpg|At Donna Karan Spring 2012 fashion show during Mercedes-Benz Fashion Week at 547 W 26th Street - September 11, 2011 RMSept11(2).jpg R12.jpg R13.jpg R14.jpg R15.jpg 16.jpg RoseMcGowanTwitterPIc.jpg|On her way to fashion week - September 11, 2011 RM04.jpg|At Monique Lhuillier fashion show in the 'Theatre in the Tent' at the Lincoln Center in New York - September 10, 2011 Rosepink.jpg Rm05.jpg RM06.jpg RM08.jpg RM10.jpg Rml1.jpg Rm46.jpg RM47.jpg Rm48.jpg Rosefans.jpg RoseMcGowanMain.jpg|At Helmut Lang Spring 2012 fashion show during Mercedes-Benz Fashion Week at Hudson River Park's Pier 57 - September 10, 2011 RM11.jpg RM12.jpg RM13.jpg RM14.jpg RM15.jpg RM1.jpg RM16.jpg|At Honor Spring 2012 fashion show during Mercedes-Benz Fashion Week at The Studio at Lincoln Center - September 10, 2011 RM17.jpg RM18.jpg RM19.jpg RM40.jpg RM41.jpg Rm42.jpg Rm44.jpg Rm45.jpg Rmr1.jpg|M-BFW Spring 2012 – Ruffian – After Party Hosted by Rose McGowan - September 10, 2011 Rmr2.jpg Rm3.jpg RmRuffian1.jpg|At Ruffian Fashion Show - September 10, 2011 RmRuffian2.jpg RmRuffian3.jpg RMRuffian4.jpg RmRuffian5.jpg RmRuffian6.jpg RMRuffian7.jpg RmRuffian8.jpg RmRuffian9.jpg RmRuffian10.jpg RmRuffian11.jpg Rmjohn1.jpg|Fashion’s Night Out John Varvatos event in New York City - September 9, 2011 Rmjohn1.jpg Rmjohn2.jpg RoseJohn3.jpg RoseJohn0.jpg RoseJohn5.jpg RoseJohn00.jpg RoseJared.jpg|With Jared Leto at Tommy Hilfiger party - September 9, 2011 RoseTommy.jpg RoseMcGowanTwitterPic2(1).jpg|September 9, 2011 RoseSurrounded_(2).jpg RmDolce.jpg|At Dolce & Gabbana Celebrates Fashion"s Night Out - September 08, 2011 RmDolce00.jpg RmDolce1.jpg RmDolce2.jpg RmDolce3.jpg RmDolce4.jpg mDolce5.jpg rmdolce6.jpg RmDolce7.jpg RmDolce8.jpg RmDolce8.7.jpg Rmg.jpg|Giuseppe Zanotti Design Fashion's Night Out - September 8, 2011 Rmg0.jpg RMg1.jpg Rmg2.jpg RoseBirthday1.jpg|Celebrating her birthday - September 5, 2011 RoseSept42011(1).jpg|September 4, 2011 Roseboat.jpg RoseSept42011(3).jpg Rmc1.jpg|Leaving Craig's in West Hollywood - September 2, 2011 Rmc2.jpg Rmj1.jpg|Going to a gym in Studio City - September 2, 2011 Rmj2.jpg Rmj3.jpg Rmgym1.jpg|Leaving a gym in Studio City - August 31, 2011 Rmgym2.jpg Rmgym3.jpg RoseAugust30(1).jpg|In West Hollywood - August 30, 2011 RoseAugust30(2).jpg RoseAugust30(3).jpg RoseAugust30(4).jpg Rosecrybaby_(2).jpg|Twitter - August 29, 2011 Rmawardtwitter.jpg|Awards Afterparty - Augyst 28, 2011 RM30.jpg|At House of Hype's 2011 MTV Video Music Awards After Party at the SLS Hotel - August 28, 2011 RmCandies4.jpg RmCandies6.jpg RmCandies5.jpg Rm31.jpg RM32.jpg RMCandies1.jpg RMCandies2.jpg RMCandies3.jpg RoseMarmont1.jpg|At Chateau Marmont - August 26, 2011 RoseMarmont2.jpg RoseDoSomething01.jpg|At Vh1 Do Something Awards - August 2011 RoseDoSomething02.jpg RoseDoSomething03.jpg RoseDoSomething04.jpg RoseDoSomething05.jpg RoseDoSomething1.jpg RoseDoSomething2.jpg RoseDoSomething3.jpg RoseDoSomething4.jpg RoseTyraBanks.jpg|With Top Model host and model Tyra Banks RoseDoSomething5.jpg|With Adam lambert RoseDoSomething6.jpg RoseDoSomething7.jpg RoseDoSomething8.jpg RoseDoSomething9.jpg RoseMcGowanBlack.jpg RoseInLAAug18.jpg|Eating lunch in LA - August 18, 2011 RoseAccessHollywood2.jpg|Access Hollywood - August 17, 2011 RoseAccessHollywood3.jpg RoseAccessHollywood_(2).jpg ro3.jpg|Young Hollywood Online Interview ro4.jpg Ro5.jpg ro6.jpg ro7.jpg ro8.jpg Ro9.jpg ro10.jpg ro11.jpg Ro12.jpg Ro13.jpg ros14.jpg ros17.jpg ro16.jpg RoseNew.jpg Rosenew2.jpg RoseNew3.jpg RoseConan2.jpg|At Conan première RoseConan3.jpg RoseConan4.jpg RoseConan5.jpg RoseConan6.jpg RoseConan7.jpg RoseConan8.jpg roseconan9.jpg RoseConan10.jpg RoseConan12.jpg RoseConan13.jpg RoseConan14.jpg RoseConan15.jpg RoseConan16.jpg RoseConan17.jpg roseConan18.jpg RoseConan19.jpg RoseAutographsConan1.jpg RoseAutographsConan2.jpg RoseMag1.jpg RoseMag2.jpg RoseMag3.jpg RoseMag4.jpg RoseMag5.jpg RoseMag6.jpg RoseGenLuxPhotoshoot_(2).jpg|Behind the Scenes at GenLux Photoshoot - August 19, 2011 Rosego1.jpg|At Google - August 17, 2011 Rosekaty.jpg|Heading to Katy Perry concert - August 6, 2011 Rosekaty4.jpg Rosekaty2.jpg Rosekaty3.jpg Rosekaty1.jpg RoseInStyle1.jpg|InStyle Soiree - August 2011 RoseInStyle2.jpg RoseMInStyle1.jpg RoseMInStyle2.jpg RoseMInStyle3.jpg RoseMInStyle4.jpg RoseMInStyle5.jpg RoseMInStyle6.jpg RoseInStyle3.jpg RoseInStyle4.jpg RoseInStyle5.jpg RoseInStyle6.jpg RoseInStyle7.jpg RoseInStyle8.jpg RosewithFriend (2).jpg|With friend - Aug 1, 2011 RoseWithFriend2 (2).jpg rosewithfriend3 (2).jpg Roseposter_(2).jpg RoseMcGowanMaximSeptember.jpg|Maxim Magazine - September 2011 Rosedenimdress.jpg RoseMcGowanJuly2011(1).jpg RoseMcGowanJuly2011(2)ComicCon.jpg RoseMcGowanJuly2011(3)ComicCon.jpg RoseComicCon.jpg RoseMcGowanJuly2011(4)ComicCon.jpg RoseMcGowanJuly2011(5)ComicCon.jpg Rosewhite.png Rmcom1.jpg|Signing autographs at Comic Con in San Diego - July 23, 2011 Rmcom2.jpg Rmcom3.jpg RoseT1.jpg|In Total Film UK Edition - July 2011 RoseBlackbook.jpg|In Blackbook - July 2011 RoseMcGowanJuly2011(Blackbook).jpg RoseMcGowanJuly2011(6).jpg RoseMcGowanJuly2011(7).jpg RoseMarique_(2).jpg|Rose as Marique in Conan the Barbarian RoseasMariqueBHS.jpg RoseMarique.jpg| Marique01.jpg Marique02.jpg Marique03.jpg rosea2.jpg|Crystal + Lucy Awards - June 17, 2011 rosea3.jpg rosea5.jpg rosea6.jpg RoseCrystalJune17.jpg rosea11.jpg rosea12.jpg rosea13.jpg rosea14.jpg rosea15.jpg Rosec1.jpg Rosec2.jpg rosea16.jpg rosea17.jpg ROSE01.jpg Rose02.jpg Rose03.jpg rose04.jpg Rose05.jpg Rose06.jpg Rose07.jpg Rose08.jpg Rose09.jpg Rose10.jpg Rose11.jpg Rmaol1.jpg|AOL Huffington Post Media Group Cocktail Party - June 14, 2011 Rmaol2.jpg RoseJune13(1).jpg|Twitter pic - June 13, 2011 RoseJuneKelly.jpg|With Kelly Osbourne - June 13, 2011 RoseTwtter.jpg|Rose displays earrings boyfriend bought her on Twitter - June 11, 2011 RoseMay26(0).jpg|Studio City - May 26, 2011 Rosemay26(00).jpg RoseMay26(01).jpg RoseMay26(1).jpg RoseMay26.jpg RoseMay17(4).png|Rose in Studio City, California - May 17, 2011 RoseMay17(3).png RoseMay17(2).png RoseMay17(1).png RoseMay17(0).jpg RoseModernDog.jpg|Modern Dog Magazine RoseModernDog2 (2).jpg RoseModernDog2.jpg Rose-PeterOToole1.jpg|Rose at Peter O'Toole Hand & Footprint Ceremony Rose-TCMFestival1.jpg|Rose + Peter O'Toole Rose-PeterOToole.jpg|Hugging Peter Rose_AmericanParisScreening_MQ_002.jpg|at American in Paris Screening - April 2011 Rose_KrakowFestivalPhotocall_MQ_001.jpg|Rose at Krakow Film Festival - April 2011 Rose_KrakowFestivalPhotocall_MQ_002.jpg Rose_KrakowFestivalPhotocall_MQ_003.jpg RoseChildrenSpringDinnerDance_MQ_001.jpg|Children's Spring Dance April 2011 RoseChildrenSpringDinnerDance_MQ_002.jpg RoseChildrenSpringDinnerDance_MQ_007.jpg RoseChildrenSpringDinnerDance_MQ_010.jpg RoseGriffith.jpg|On film set in Griffith's Park - March 29, 2011 RoseGriffith1.jpg RoseGriffith2.jpg RoseGriffith4.jpg RoseGriffith5.jpg Rosemar17.jpg|Millennium Network Event hosted by former President Bill Clinton, Los Angeles, March 17, 2011 Rosemar17(1).jpg RoseMar17(2).jpg RoseMar17(3).jpg RoseMar17(4).jpg RoseMar17(5).jpg Rose2011.jpg RoseBlackvest(1).jpg|February 18, 2011 Roseblackvest.jpg Rosefeb132011(1).jpg|MB Fashion Week - Feb 13, 2011 RoseFeb132011.jpg RoseTresor.jpeg|The Artist's Museum Happening - MOCA RoseTresor2.jpg RoseTresor1.jpg RoseNov292010(1).jpg|Leaving Byron Tracey - November 29, 2010 RoseNov292010(2).jpg RoseNov292010(3).jpg RoseDanTana.jpg|At Dan Tana's restaurant in Hollywood, November 4, 2010 decadesofdenim1.jpg|Decades of Denim Launch Party, Los Angeles, November 2, 2010 decadesofdenim2.jpg decadesofdenim3.jpg decadesofdenim4.jpg decadesofdenim5.jpg decadesofdenim6.jpg Rose2010.jpg Rose2010(1).jpg cfda1.jpg|CFDA Vogue Fashion Fund Finalists Celebration, Los Angeles, October 19, 2010 cfda2.jpg cfda3.jpg|With Nicole Richie cfda4.jpg rosenight0.jpg|Night Vision Presents An Evening Affair, Beverly Hills, October 9, 2010 rosenight1.jpg Rosenight.jpg|With Kate Walsh Rosesmash.jpg|Smashbox Studios in Los Angeles, October 11, 2010 rosesmash2.jpg rosesmash3.jpg rosesmash4.jpg rosesmash5.jpg rosedulles.jpg|Washington Dulles International Airport, October 6, 2010 rosedulles1.jpg rosedulles2.jpg rosedulles3.jpg rosebev1.jpg|Out in Beverly Hills, October 2, 2010 rosebev2.jpg rosebev3.jpg rosemelrose.jpg|Going to Salon On Melrose, Los Angeles, September 11, 2010 rosemelrose2.jpg rosemelrose3.jpg rosemelrose4.jpg rosemelrose5.jpg RoseDolce.jpg|In Los Angeles, September 3, 2010 rosedolce1.jpg rosedolce3.5.jpg rosedolce3.jpg rosedolce4.jpg rosedolce5.jpg rosedolce6.jpg rosedolce7.jpg rosegenesis.jpg|The Art of Elysium 2nd Annual "Genesis" Event, Hollywood, August 28, 2011 rosegenesis1.jpg rosegenesis2.jpg rosegenesis3.jpg roseneil.jpg|Leaving Neil Lane bridal and engagement rings store, August 26, 2010 roseneil2.jpg roseneil3.jpg roseneil4.jpg rosemagazine.jpg|Celebrating September issue of Details magazine, Los Angeles, August 10, 2010 roseboudoir.jpg|Boudoir Nightclub, August 4, 2010 roseboudoir2.jpg roseboudoir3.jpg RoseSunset.jpg|Sunset Plaza in West Hollywood, July 27, 2010 rosesunset1.jpg rosesunset2.jpg rosethegrove2.jpg|At the Grove, Los Angeles, July 1, 2010 rosetheGrove.jpg rosechateau.jpg|At Chateau Marmont in West Hollywood, June 10, 2010 rosechateau1.jpg rosechateau2.jpg rosetr.jpg|At Trousdale Club in Los Angeles, June 8, 2010 rosetr1.jpg rosetr2.jpg NewMuseumSpringGala001.jpg|New Museum Spring Gala Rose_Main_Info1.jpg Rose_M_Infobox.jpg Rosewhite2.jpg|thumb Rose_MBFWImitation_001.jpg Rose_MBFWImitation_002.jpg Rose_MBFWImitation_MQ_005.jpg RoseMarch182010.jpg|March 18, 2010 RMEli1.jpg|With Eli Roth - February 12, 2010 RmEli2.jpg RmEli3.jpg RmEli4.jpg RmEli5.jpg RmEli6.jpg RmEli7.jpg RmEli8.jpg RmEli9.jpg RmEli10.jpg RmEli11.jpg RmEli12.jpg RmFeb1.jpg RmFeb2.jpg RmFeb3.jpg RmFeb4.jpg RmFeb5.jpg RmFeb6.jpg RmRome0.jpg|World Premiere of "When in Rome".El Capitan Theatre, Hollywood, CA.January 27, 2010. RmRome.jpg RmRome00.jpg RmRome000.jpg RmRome0000.jpg RmRome00000.jpg RmRome1.jpg RmRome2.jpg RmRome3.jpg RmRome4.jpg RmRome5.jpg RmRome6.jpg RmRome7.jpg RmRome8.jpg RmRome9.jpg RmWarn1.jpg|InStyle and Warner Bros. 67th Annual Golden Globes after party held at the Oasis Courtyard at The Beverly Hilton Hotel - January 17, 2010 RmWarn2.jpg RmWarn3.jpg RmWarn4.jpg RmWarn5.jpg RmWarn6.jpg RmWarn7.jpg RmWarn8.jpg RmArt1.jpg|The Art of Elysium's 3rd Annual Black Tie Charity Gala "Heaven" on January 16, 2010 RmArt2.jpg RmArt3.jpg RmArt4.jpg rmgq1.jpg|GQ Men of the Year Party at the Chateau Marmont Hotel on November 18, 2009 Rmgq2.jpg Rmgq3.jpg rmgq4.jpg rmgq5.jpg Rmmoca1.jpg|MOCA New 30th Anniversary Gala.MOCA, Los Angeles, CA.November 14, 2009 rmmoca2.jpg moxa3.jpg rmmoca3.jpg Rmmoca4.jpg rmmoca5.jpg rmmoca6.jpg Rmimag1.jpg|" The Imaginarium Of Doctor Parnassus" Premiere during 4th Rome International Film Festival - October 20, 2009 rmimag2.jpg rmimag3.jpg rmimage4.jpg rmimag5.jpg rmimag6.jpg rmimage8.jpg rmimag7.jpg RmIMag9.jpg rmimag10.jpg Rmimag11.jpg rmhol.jpg|Hollywood Foreign Press Association's installation luncheon held at the Beverly Hills Hotel on August 11, 2009 rmhol2.jpg rmhol3.jpg rmhol4.jpg rmhol5.jpg rmhol6.jpg rmhol8.jpg rmhol9.jpg rmhol10.jpg rmhol11.jpg rmbul1.jpg|'Burberry Day' event where Burberry Light Up NYC Skyline at the Palace Hotel in New York City - (May 28, 2009 rmbul2.jpg rmbul3.jpg rmbul4.jpg rmbul5.jpg rmbul6.jpg rmbul7.jpg rmbul8.jpg rmbul9.jpg rmbul10.jpg RmWom1.jpg|An Evening With Women: Celebrating Art, Music, & Equality at The Beverly Hilton Hotel - April 24, 2009 RmWom2.jpg RmWom3.jpg rmwom4.jpg rmwom5.jpg Rmon1.jpg|"33 Variations" at Buddakan - March 9, 2009 rmon2.jpg rmon3.jpg rmgu1.jpg|Leaving Guy's Restaurant in Hollywood - February 19, 2009 rmgu2.jpg rmgu4.jpg rmgu3.jpg roseglasses1.jpg|Louis XIII Black Pearl's Book Party For Matthew Rolston's "BeautyLIGHT" -November 10, 2008 roseglasses2.jpg roseglasses3.jpg roseglasses4.jpg rmglam1.jpg|Glamour Reel Moments, Directors Guild Of America, Hollywood, CA - October 14, 2008 rmglaam2.jpg rmglam2.jpg rmglam3.jpg rmglam4.jpg RmGlam5.jpg lam6.jpg Rmsty1.jpg|Hollywood Life's 5th annual Hollywood Style Awards held at the Pacific Design Center - Octorber 12, 2008 Rmsty00.jpg Rmsty3.jpg Rmsty4.jpg Rmsty5.jpg Rmsty2.jpg Rmsty0.jpg rmsalon1.jpg|Leaving Neil George Salon with a new brunette hair color - October 1, 2008 rmsalon2.jpg rmsalon3.jpg rmbev1.jpg|Shopping in Beverly Hills - September 28, 2008 rmbev2.jpg Rmfi1.jpg|Toronto International Film Festival held at the Sutton Place Hotel on September 10, 2008 in Toronto, Canada. rmfi2.jpg rmfi3.jpg Rmcan1.jpg|61st International Cannes Film Festival on May 22, 2008 in Mougins, France. Rmcan2.jpg rmcan3.jpg rmcan4.jpg rmcan5.jpg rmcan6.jpg rmdol1.jpg rmdol2.jpg RoseSelfService.jpg|Self Service Fall/Winter 2008 RoseSelfService2.jpg RoseSelfService3.jpg RoseSelfService4.jpg RoseSelfService5.jpg rmvanityfair1.jpg|Vanity Fair Photoshoot rmfen1.jpg|Fendi celebration of the redesign of its Rodeo Drive flagship store at the Fendi store on February 13, 2008 rmfen2.jpg rmfen3.jpg rmfen4.jpg rmfen5.jpg rmfen6.jpg rmfen7.jpg rmfen8.jpg rmfen9.jpg rmfen10.jpg rmfen11.jpg rmprad1.jpg|Prada party at the Prada store Soho location during Mercedes-Benz Fashion Week Fall 2008 February 5, 2008 rmprad2.jpg rmprad3.jpg rmprad4.jpg rmprad5.jpg rmprad6.jpg rmprad7.jpg rmprad8.jpg rmprad9.jpg rmame1.jpg rmame2.jpg rmame3.jpg rmame4.jpg Rmame5.jpg rmame6.jpg rmlo.jpg|Festival del film à Locarno - November 2007 rmlo0.jpg rmlo1.jpg rmlo2.jpg rmlo3.jpg rmlo4.jpg rmlo5.jpg rmlo6.jpg rmlo7.jpg rmlo8.jpg rmlo9.jpg rmlo10.jpg rmlo11.jpg rmlo12.jpg rmlo17.jpg rmlo13.jpg rmlo14.jpg rmlo15.jpg rmlo16.jpg RmMarni.jpg|At Marni Dinner Party hosted by Amber valletta - 2007 RoseDaniel.jpg|With her father Daniel - July 4, 2007 RoseSp1.jpg|Rose McGowan accepts the 'Femme Fatal' onstage during Spike TV's First Annual 'Guys Choice' taped at Radford Studios on June 9, 2007 rosespi2.jpg rosespi3.jpg rosedol1.jpg|Dolce & Gabbana Party held at the Baoli Restaurant during the 60th International Cannes Film Festival on May 25, 2007 in Cannes, France. Rosedol2.jpg rosedol3.jpg RmMet1.jpg|The Metropolitan Museum of Art's Costume Institute Gala May 07, 2007 Rmmet2.jpg rmmet3.jpg Rmmet4.jpg rmmet5.jpg rmus.jpg|US' Hot Hollywood 2007 in Hollywood - April 26, 2007 rmus3.jpg rmus2.5.jpg rmus1.jpg rmus2.jpg rmus4.jpg rmus5.jpg rmus6.jpg rmus7.jpg rmus8.jpg rmven1.jpg|Venice Shoot - 2007 rmven2.jpg rmven4.jpg rmven5.jpg rmven6.jpg rmven8.jpg rmven9.jpg rmven10.jpg rmven11.jpg rmven7.jpg rmven3.jpg Rmmat1.jpg|Matthias Virens Photoshoot - 2007 Rmmat2.jpg Rmmat3.jpg Rmsho1.jpg|People Magazine - 2007 Rmsho2.jpg Rmsho3.jpg Rmsho4.jpg rmpen3.jpg|At announcement of the charity collaboration between fashion designers Dolce & Gabbana and actress Penelope Cruz to benefit The Art of Elysium at the Chateau Marmont - December 13, 2006 rmpen8.jpg rmpen5.jpg rmpen2.jpg rmpen1.jpg rmpen4.jpg rmpen6.jpg rmpen7.jpg RoseMarie1.jpg|At Marie Antoinette Screening - September 25, 2006 RoseMarie2.jpg RoseMarie3.jpg RoseMarie4.jpg RoseMarie5.jpg RoseMarie6.jpg RoseBS1.jpg|Going to a salon - May 9, 2006 rmsony0.jpg|SONY BMG Grammy Party held at The Hollywood Roosevelt Hotel on February 8, 2006 rmsony1.jpg rmsony2.jpg rmsony3.jpg rmsony4.jpg Rmsony5.jpg rmsony6.jpg rmsony7.jpg rmsony8.jpg rmsony9.jpg rmsony10.jpg Rosejan06(1).jpg|Getting gas - January 26, 2006 Rosejan06(2).jpg Rosejan06(3).jpg Rosejan06(4).jpg RoseJan06(5).jpg|With a friend - January 8, 2006 RoseJan06(6).jpg rmsev1.jpg|Rose accepts Favorite Sister Award for her role as Paige Matthews onstage at the Seventh Annual Family Television Awards at the Beverly Hilton Hotel - November 30, 2005 rmsev2.jpg rmsev3.jpg rmsev4.jpg RmParty.jpg|Party Like a Supermodel - May 19, 2005 Rmparty2.jpg Rmguys1.jpg|At Guy's in LA. - February 7, 2005 rmwar1.jpg|In Style/Warner Bros. 6th Annual Golden Globe Party at.Beverly Hilton Hotel, Beverly Hills - January 16, 2005 rmwar2.jpg rmhuck.jpg|LA Premiere of "I heart Huckabees" at the Grove - September 22, 2004 rmhuck1.jpg rmhuck2.jpg rmhuck3.jpg rmhuck4.jpg rmhuck6.jpg rmhuck7.jpg RMGl1.jpg|Don't Party at Del Taco event - April 8, 2004 RmGl2.jpg RMStella1.jpg|Absolut Vodka + Stella party - October 17, 2002 RmStella2.jpg RmStella3.jpg roseteen1.jpg|2002 Teen Choice Awards - August 4, 2002 roseteen2.jpg Roseteen3.jpg Rose000.jpg Rose0000.jpg RoseConan.jpg RoseConan1.jpg RoseSophia.jpg|With Sophia Bush RoseSophia1.jpg RoseSophia1.png RoseMic.jpg Rosed3.jpg RoseRed.jpg RoseRedHead.jpg RoseStella.jpg|Stella McCartney Store Christmas Window Lighting RoseStella1.jpg RoseStella2.jpg rosestella3.jpg RoseStella4.jpg Rosefash.jpg Rosepokemon.jpg Roselush.jpg Rosepink00.jpg Rosepink2.jpg| Rosealyssam.jpg RosePuppies.jpg|With her puppies rosepulldress.jpg rosered1.jpg RoseM1.jpg RoseM2.jpg RoseM3.jpg RoseM4.jpg rosem9.jpg RoseM10.jpg rosea7.jpg rosea8.jpg rosea9.jpg rosea10.jpg Roseinstyle.jpg|WB/InStyle RoseRodriguez.jpg|With Robert Rodriguez roserob1.jpg Roserob2.jpg RoseRob3.jpg RoseM6.jpg Rose9.jpg Roseblondie.jpg Roseleopard.jpg rmas6.jpg|Photoshot - 2002 rmas1.jpg|As Jane Russell rmas2.jpg|As Sharon Stone rmas3.jpg|As Clara Bow rmas4.jpg|As Ava Gardner rmas5.jpg Rose12.jpg|Tyler Demogenes Photoshoot Rose13.jpg Rose14.jpg Rose15.jpg Rose16.jpg Rose17.jpg Roseeg.jpg Roseph1.jpg Roseph2.jpg Roseph3.jpg Roseph5.jpg Roseph6.jpg Rosecherry.jpg|As Cherry Darling Rosecher2.jpg Rosegrindhouse.png Rosep2.jpg Rosep1.jpg Esil2.jpg Rosesmiles.jpg RoseBettyBoopFunnyorDie1.jpg|Rose in Betty Boop Funny or Die Video 2011 RoseBettyBoopFunnyOrDie.jpg|Rose as Betty RoseBettyBoopFunnyOrDie2.jpg Betty1.jpg Betty2.jpg Betty3.jpg Betty4.jpg Rosesil.jpg RmCharmedConference1.jpg|Charmed Press Conference - 2002 RmCharmedConference2.jpg RmCharmedConference3.jpg RmCharmedConference4.jpg RoseMcGVMA.jpg|Rose in her infamous see through dress at the 1998 MTV VMA's rosemarilyn1.jpg|Rose with Marilyn Manson rosemarilyn2.jpg rosemarilyn3.jpg rosemarilyn4.jpg Rosemarilyn5.jpg rosemarilyn6.jpg RoseGlamourItaly.jpg|Glamour Italy 1997 RoseM5.jpg GIFS : : : : : : : : : Trivia * Rose is 5 feet 3 inches tall. * Rose said that as a child she used to sleep-walk, now she claims that she speaks Italian in her sleep. * Rose suffers from agoraphobia and anxiety disorder * She is a known activist for animal rights and Boston Terriers, she owns one herself named Happy; she had a second, Fester, who passed away in 2008; she had him for over 10 years. She had a third named Bug, who passed away in Summer 2010; she had her for 14 years. Happy is 10 years old and Rose has had her for a little over one year. * She is the second eldest of six children, she also has two half siblings. * Was born in a barn with the assistance of a 89-year old midwife, who was blind. * Was raised in a cult called The "Children of God". Rose's father ran the Italian chapter. Rose has said to escape sexual abuse she ran away from the Italian cult about age 9. * Did not have a birth certificate until she was 10-years old so her birth-date is not absolutely certain. * Handcuffed herself to the Denver capital building for a Save the Whales campaign when she was 9. * Changed schools often as a child as her family rarely stayed long in one place. In some cities she would be popular while in others she was constantly picked on. "In some towns, I'd be the hot, popular thing, and then in the next I'd be a total freak." * Says she has spent most of her life being depressed. * Was locked up in a drug-rehab clinic at 14 because of her appearance, although she claims she had not done drugs at that time. She hated it, ran away and was homeless for a year. * Legally emancipated herself from her parents at the age of 15. She even represented herself on the court! "I remember the judge being extremely impressed." * Dreams of being a museum curator. She hates the way so many museums have become archaic and unfriendly to younger people and dreams of opening them up so that the average person can connect to the art within. * Led a discussion on sexual assault facts and myths at UC Irvine New University in 2006. "I am just here as a girl who has had sexual assault touch my life. I have been grabbed at while in concerts and had guys stick their hands up my skirt in clubs." * Loves living in Los Angeles. "I wish the people that say they hate it would just go away, because I need their parking space." * Collects Marlene Dietrich and Shirley Temple memorabilia. * Is fascinated by the 1930s era. * Absolutely hates fish. "My dad used to sit on me, and try to shove salmon down my mouth and I refused to eat it. That was no way to get me to eat it." * Refuses to eat lamb, pork, rabbit, or fish. * The only thing worse than fish to Rose is the thought of having a baby. "I'd love to hire out", she says. * Says most of her boyfriends have been Jewish. * Met her ex-fiancee director Robert Rodriguez at the Cannes Film Festival in 2005. * Met former fiancee Marilyn Manson at the premiere of Gummo in October 1997. He had had a crush on Rose ever since he saw The Doom Generation, which he describes in his autobiography, The Long Hard Road Out of Hell. * In the Charmed episode The Day the Magic Died, Paige Matthews states that a chain mail top Phoebe Halliwell pulls out from a box is ''"from my club days"; this alludes to the 1998 MTV Video Music Awards where Rose wore her infamous see through chain mail dress accompanied by Marilyn Manson.'' * Used to dance at gay clubs because she didn't want guys hitting on her but she once ended up being gay bashed! "I traveled to Portland and started hanging out in gay clubs, where you could spend all night and be safe - although I was gay-bashed one time coming out of a club. I got socked in the face because someone thought I was a lesbian, and I woke up in the parking lot. But this isn't even an eighth of the things that happened to me." * She prefers gay and lesbian clubs, where the music's better and no one's going to hit on her. In fact, Rose refers to gay people as "my people". * Rose is an avid supporter of NOH8, a photographic silent protest created by celebrity photographer Adam Bouska and partner Jeff Parshley in direct response to the passage of Proposition 8. * In addition to NOH8, Rose is a supporter of Boston Terrier Rescue Net, Boston Brigade, Children of the Night, Hope For Haiti Now, Heifer International, and USO. * Drank too much champagne on her 21st birthday and was rushed to the hospital with alcohol poisoning. She came to wearing a satin gown and realized she had mistakenly been placed in a pediatric Aids ward. * Loves singing and writes her own music. She dreams of releasing her own album some day. * Is addicted to karaoke and has her own karaoke machine. * Knows every Patsy Cline song by heart. * Enjoys knitting, gardening and baking. * In 2004 the viewers of Live with Regis and Kelly voted Rose to look best as a brunette. She dyed her hair back to dark brown shortly after. * Absolutely loves dogs, especially small ones. * Had a pet lamb called Lambie as a child. "...Until they decided to cook him for dinner." * Is terrified of heights. "But I've jumped out of a plane three times, and I go on roller coasters although I hate them." * During her trip to Hawaii she swam with dolphins, even though she's terrified of water and doesn't really know how to swim. * Goes to strange places by herself, like a small island off Turkey swimming with Russian mobsters, and a weird, isolated mountain town in the middle of Mexico: "It's a very dangerous place to go, but my thought process, my security, was to go get a really dark fake tan – that way I would blend in, not look like a white chick wandering around and have to have a security guard with me." * Knows a fair amount about Jeffery Dahmer and other serial killers. * Loathes the words 'romantic' and 'lover'. She likes 'oh my goodness' and 'for corns sake' and her favorite curse word is 'cocksucker'. * Describes herself as tenacious, warm and quick. * Says that she is a big klutz: "My body is always moving and oftentimes my brain is left behind." * When she dies, she wants to be buried under a weeping willow. * Admires Clara Bow, Claudette Colbert and Barbara Stanwyck. * Among the living actors she likes Jessica Lange, Susan Sarandon, Reese Witherspoon, Toni Collette, Julianne Moore, Clive Owen, Will Ferrell, Kevin Spacey and Tom Cruise. * Beauty icons include Joan Collins, Ava Gardner and Elizabeth Taylor; "I tend to gravitate toward women with dark hair. I like people with strong looks, like Paloma Picasso." * Considers marriage the ultimate compliment. * Recorded a song with B.T. called "Superfabulous". * Weirdest fan experience? "Probably a 65-year-old cab driver stopping the car and turning around to hug me in New York." * Her best and worst Valentine's stories; "I was proposed to on Valentine's Day so I suppose that would be the best, and I suppose dumping someone on Valentines Day. I don't know if that would be their worst or my worst but I felt badly." * Her favorite Charmed episodes are The Power Of Three Blondes and Charmed Noir and least favorite Oh My Goddess; "Because the outfits were awful. We look Greek, first of all, so I look like I'm wearing a toga. Secondly, I just didn't like it." She also disliked Nymphs Just Want To Have Fun. * Is a fan of Nicole Richie. "Paris Hilton is very sweet but Nicole Richie, she seems one pancake short of a stack. She's become my hero." * Considers Julianne Moore a hero of hers. "When I get depressed and I'm stuck in a certain place, I think about how she busted out in her very late thirties. She's an amazing talent and crazy beautiful." * Had such major commitment issues when joining Charmed that she went to see a hypnotherapist to get rid of her fears. "Now I have to take one day at a time so I don't freak out." She originally wanted and expected to only do one season. * Absolutely loves the candy 'Laffy Taffy' by Wonka and her favorite flavour is Grape. "People give me fancy chocolate, but I eat 'Laffy Taffy', OK? If you cut open my stomach, you'll see giant globs of hydrogenated purple stuff." * Is a huge old movie buff and stops at 1962 (after Doris Day, she says). * Overall prefers Los Angeles to New York City – although she loved living on Charles Street in the West Village, while dating Men's Health editor-in-chief Dave Zinczenko. She isn't a fan of the cold weather – or all the snobs: "I just hate it, I can't bear it. I find it to be as small-minded as any other small-minded town. I don't really understand it, but I do love it here and I love my car and driving really fast." * She gets up to 120mph on the freeway in her BMW M5, and she admits to following ambulances, but she's never been ticketed for speeding. "I'm good friends with the police chief." * In 2007, Rose was involved in a car accident in which glass sliced skin under her eye almost destroying it, afterwhich she had to have extensive plastic surgery to restructure her face. * Rose tweeted a picture of the roof of her after the accident followed by the caption "Kind of ruined a perfectly good afternoon." * Before going to bed she watches Cold Case Files or City Confidential and during the day, its Dr Phil. "I'm not kidding, I love some Dr Phil. He cracks me up." * If she could make a perfect boyfriend in a laboratory she's whip up a mixture of Cary Grant, Robert Mitchwm and Napoleon, the latter of whom she was obsessed with while growing up. * Has never smoked a cigarette, has taken one puff of marijuana, didn't get high, and, no matter what she told The Face magazine in 1998, she has never tripped on acid. "That's a myth", she says now. * When she's very sad she likes to play Pat Benatar's cover of Kate Bush's song Wuthering heights. Repeatedly: The Journey over and over. * Loves Margaret Mitchell's Gone With The Wind (the book) and identifies with Scarlett. * Reads Ayn Rand's The Fountainhead annually. * Is into circles and the number 5. She likes the curves of it and she was born on September 5. When she was five, she says, "My dad made this big headdress with the number five on it. We lived in Italy and I led this little bunch of kids on this procession up these rocky hills and unpaved roads. Everyone was singing. My hair was still blonde and cute. It was idyllic." * Loathes Oregon, particularly the little town of Noti. * Is close to her family these days and her siblings are all extremely accomplished (an aeronautical engineer, a biochemical engineer, a fighter pilot, an artist...). "It was sink or swim for us," she explains. When comparing herself to her siblings, she says she calls herself the dumb actress. "That's the hardest thing to deal with, that I do nothing that uses my brain." * The day she arrived in Los Angeles, at age 19, she learned that her boyfriend, who had just moved there, had been murdered. * Was very close to Johnny Ramone, who died of cancer in 2004. "He's one of the loves of my life." * Her favorite website is cuteoverload.com. * Used to always carry a Polaroid camera with her but eventually got bored with it and moved on. * Once jumped out of a cake on Marilyn Manson's birthday. * Broke her right knee at a young age * Alyssa Milano and Rose McGowan were both mentioned in Veronica Mars. Alyssa in season 1, Rose in season 3. * Stated on Twitter that she cried when Dumbledore died in Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince. * "Vaya Con Leos" was Rose McGowan's 100th Episode. * Rose is a fan of pop super star Lady GaGa, of whom's concert she attended in August 2010 in L.A at the Staples Center. * In the Book of Shadows Documentary Rose stated that when kids from the Make-A-Wish foundation or other charities came to visit the Charmed set, she would always make the prop managers take the Book of Shadows out of lock and key and allow the kids to thumb through the Book and look at it. Website and Social Networks *http://www.rose-mcgowan.com *http://twitter.com/#!/rosemcgowan References Category:Main Characters Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Actors